If tommorow will not come
by Alicorn Kagome
Summary: After Naraku somehow forces Inuyasha the Half-demon and Kagome apart, he finds Kagome and attacks her, using a sacred jewel to erase her memories of her friends and Inuyasha. But there is somewhat lying under his plans. She is trained to kill the half-demon, but when she does, she finds him oddly familiar. Kagome thinks she may be in love, but she is under Naraku's brutal claw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

This can't be Kagome thought, her heart racing, and her body numb. Inuyasha crouched, panting, blood streaking his cheeks and his yellow eyes glowering. Kirara, the two-tail was bristling, her white fangs gleaming as Sango and Miroku looked on, bemused. Shippo was crouched, watching intently beside Miroku's feet. Sesshormaru, now as a full-fledged dog demon, was snarling over his younger half-brother, his white fur shinning and one leg a scaled leg. The demon's eyes however, generally calm and golden, were instead blood red, glowing in the moonlight.

There's something wrong with him, Kagome thought, dread aching at her stomach and she turned to Miroku, the monk also seemed to be pondering the same.

"Inuyasha!" He called, and the half-demon twitched one silver ear in acknowledgement, who drew his sword. "There's something wrong with him, don't-" But Inuyasha had leaped off the ground, and the wolf demon roared with anger and lunged his paw down on Inuyasha. The giant claw tore through the red cloth, and Inuyasha dodged, landing on the ground and cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, it's that damn Naraku." Inuyasha said, growling and stiffened as he spotted the back of his brother's back. A wide, huge scar in the form of a spider stretched over his shoulders, the eight narrow lines stretching to his chest. "What about that Jaken?" He mumbled to himself, sniffing the air and he rammed his ears forward as the dog lunged down to him, his jaws open.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, taking a pace forward as the dog crashed into the crowd, a plume of dust slashing up off the ground and blowing her raven-black hair as the sand blinded her. Inuyasha felt his Tetsusaiga being slammed the the ground by a huge paw of Sesshomaru, and he rolled over, letting go of his father's blade.

Sango leaped forward, clutching her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder as Kilala called, crouching swiftly as the demon slayer jumped onto her back. Grabbing Kagome by her shoulder, Sango gritted her teeth and the demon rushed over the earth, and Kagome brushed back her hair, looking for Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" The monk had jumped for the two-tail as Sango spotted him through the dust, and had shakily nodded that he was alright to the demon slayer.

"What's that light?" Shippo asked, the fox demon holding onto the scruff of fur on Kirara's neck and blinking.

As Inuyasha landed on the ground, he spotted Kirara snarling as Sesshomaru's true form growled and an aura of bright pink glowed on the center of his forehead. "The jewel!" Kagome shouted to Inuyasha, and he turned, nodding. He leaped away from another slash from Sessomaru and landed on the branch of a tree, panting.

"Damn," Inuyasha whispered under his breath, touching lightly over the bloody slash on his chest, which was staining his cloth and he formed his hands into fists. Sesshomaru was almost guarding the blade, a riveting snarl on his face and he arched his back. Inuyasha grimaced, watching the other's ride on Kirara, avoiding the cloud of dust as he wiped of a streak of blood from his face. He felt a feeling overcome him, and his mind seemed blurred, as he stiffened, growling. That familiar scent was surrounding him, and a faint voice chuckled in his head.

_It's was hard, Inuyasha_. Naraku's voice echoed through his head, and Sesshomaru growled, digging his claws into the ground and bounding to the tree where the half-demon was crouching on the branch. _Subduing your brother to come to me, I broke his spirit. The jewel shard I placed inside him was tainted. _Inuyasha gritted his teeth as the painful throbbing of the booming, cold voice.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked frantically, leaping off Kirara and blinking, noticing Inuyasha's stiffened body and gritting teeth. "Are you in pain-wah!" Sesshomaru's paw nearly landed into the earth beside him, tossing the fox demon into Miroku's hands.

Sesshomaru's teeth tore into the branch, barley missing Inuyasha as he leaped away, writhing through the air, and landed on the ground, his silver hair shadowing his eyes.

_What's the matter, Inuyasha? _Naraku hissed in his head, and Inuyasha could nearly see the red eyes and face of the demon, his face fixed in a smile. _My powers can bring out the full demon you've always dreamed off. _The slick words were dripping with menace, his voice testing him.

Kagome prepared to jump off Kirara's back, but Miroku pulled her back by the cloth school uniform on her shoulder, and she turned to face him, eyes defiant. "Let me go, Miroku!" She struggled, but eventually faltered as Sango turned her head and nodded, sighing. Kagome noticed with a jolt Tetsusaiga was thrown on the ground, and had returned to it's febble, worn state. She glanced at Inuyasha, thoughts thundering in her head. _Inuyasha would never just leave Tetsusaiga!_

"He's right, Inuyasha will be fine." Sango tried to reassure her, but her voice was unsteady, and she gripped Hiraikotsu on her shoulder, her eyes dark and angered. It was Naraku who took her brother away, who killed her clan. _Him. _It was all his thoughts flowed through her head as she jumped off Kirara, and ignored as Miroku called her name. She felt all the acts of anger on her shoulders, remembering the graves of the fallen warriors of her village.

She saw through her eyes blurred tears forming, and she fought back, cursing Naraku and flinging Hiraikotsu to the wolf's demons body. It slashed into his godly, white fur and the possessed Sesshomaru paid no heed, and it was then when Kagome saw he was intent on killing Inuyasha.

"Sango!" She called, and tugged on Kirara's fur as the two-tail demon rushed to her master's side, her paws flaming bright orange flames and her fangs glistening in the moonlight. She felt a tug at herself somehow, and was thrown off the demon, painfully meeting the surface of the earth as it lurched forward to her shoulder. A sharp rock slashed through her shoulder, blood staining her white uniform.

She felt Sesshomaru, or all that was left of him, fighting the jewel shard and Naraku, trying to break through the barrier in her head, and clutched her shoulder as blood flowed heavily.

Kagome fought back tears, and picked herself off the dusty, hard ground and looked as Inuyasha called her name, though her ears were silent with whispers- dark whispers.

Inuyasha lunged forward by a sudden hunger for blood- for death, and slashed his claws into the shoulder of Sesshomaru, blood lapped at his checks and stained his claws, and he felt his heart beat quicken. His claws grew, slipping past his knee's and he felt a part of him fade away, replaced by a hungry, lustful, true demon.

Inuyasha found himself as if in a cell, unable to move himself, only speak, as the demon inside him cracked his knuckles, which were caked with drying blood. This is what he always wanted? This could not be.

Kagome found herself recovering, and Sesshormaru had turned back into his original form, a slender, beautiful man with flowing hair like his brother's. Three long slashes were in his chest, he seemed to be struggling for breath. She turned, desperate, spotting Inuyasha, sitting silently, his face covered by the breeze ruffling his hair.

She was shocked to see his body covered in blood, _who's blood?_

"My Lord!" A shocked, mournful cry of a young girl came through the wood's, and the small girl, who must have been no younger then 10, wearing an orange flowered kimono, with the green demon Jaken rushing behind her, and raven hair in a pony tail.

She crouched, crying over the body of the demon and tugged at his shoulders. "Oh my lord, please be okay!" Jaken was raving, running around squaking, and Sango and Miroku were watching as Kagome looked to Inuyasha.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked, leaning from Miroku's shoulder, blinking his blue eyes.

Sango approached unsteadily to the child and the demon, as Kirara regained into her smaller demon form and took an unsure pace forward, tilting her head. As Rin spotted her coming, she clutched Sesshomaru's clothing harder and defendingly looked up. Sango gulped, and tried to use the same voice she used for Kohaku.

Kagome watched Sango, and felt the jewel shard had fallen onto the ground, and that Naraku's presence was gone. "It's okay." Sango said in a comforting, soft voice and Kirara coaxed herself under the left hand of Rin, who found herself involuntarily petting the soft fur of the demon. "Are you hurt?" Sango asked, bending down and the girl shook her head, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Get away from Lord Sessomaru!" Jaken said, leaping in front of the demon slayer and shaking his stick aggressively in front of her. Sango found herself smiling weakly, and turned to spot Kagome.

Miroku slammed the bottom of his staff into the ground, shacking the golden rings and he called to Sango. Rin smiled as Sessomaru woke up, his yellow eyes looking around. Sango took weary paces backwards as the demon rose. Kirara weaved past Rin's hand, padding swiftly back to Sango and jumped into her cupped hands.

"My lord?" Rin asked unsteadily, her happiness not hidden.

"I'm fine Rin." He told her in his calm voice and turned to spot his brother, frowning. He did not hide his loathe for Naraku as Sango looked at his clenched fists.

"Wait, Kagome!" Miroku called to her as Kagome began to slowly walk to Inuyasha, still feeling pain from the cut on her shoulder. He did not move, nor twitch a ear, as she approached him. She crouched down to him; his silver hair covered his face.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, cocking her head, her brown eyes worried and asking if he was okay. She stretched out a caressing hand uncertainly.

Inuyasha whispered something weakly that she could not make out, and found her hand almost brushing past his silver hair to touch his cheek, when his claw suddenly lashed out, grabbing her wrist. It dug painfully in, they had grown quite a length, and she gave a weak cry.

"I said get away from me." He hissed in a firmer, cold voice, but Kagome flinched and heard a desperate tone hidden in the voice. He looked up, his eyes blood red and his fangs growing over his lip, and she stiffened, her body numb for a moment.

No, this can't happen again! She thought fear pulsing through her body as his claws released the harsh grip on her hand, revealing bloodly marks where they had dug into her flesh. Sango gasped and rose to her feet, and Rin gripped her master's cloak in fear, and Miroku called to Kagome, attempting to warn her.

From the shadows of the tree's, Kagura watched, her red eyes intent on the half-demon, her eyes scorching over the battlefield. This had happened before, with Kaguya, she recalled the act the mortal had made to save Inuyasha from being torn apart by the demon inside. She knew that her master was stronger than that witch, which she was grateful for. The mortal had kissed the half-demon in order to stop the transformation. She grimaced as she remembered Naraku's return, and sighed. She touched the soft feather to her cheek, her eyes dark, and flew off in the wind. _Naraku will be pleased, _she thought cunningly, thinking to her elder sister Kanna, and smiling.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, looking away from Rin and the demon, and stiffening.

She did not hear them. "In-Inuyasha?" She asked, standing up as he stretched out his claws, her red blood dripping from them. Her voice was frail, a whisper.

She couldn't save him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Kagome, get away from him!" Sango called desperately touching the tip of Hiraikotsu for the simple reassurance she still had it. The demon slayer spotted Inuyasha's cold, red eyes and froze, turning to Miroku.

"Help Kagome!" She called to Miroku, who nodded and rushed over, followed by Shippo. She prepared to follow when a calm voice spoke softly.

"So my younger brother can't hold himself together in his true form." Sango turned her brown eyes on Sesshomaru, who was gazing intently at his younger brother, as if searching through his thoughts. Rin blinked and cocked her head, while Jaken nodded, wielding the staff of two heads. "Though for the mortal, he seems to have a resistance to Naraku's powers." He added.

"What does that mean?" Demanded Sango, frowning and Sesshomaru looked to the jewel shard lying on the ground. Kirara cocked her head, blinking her red eyes and Rin felt a yearning to pet the two-tail again.

Sango glanced briefly at Inuyasha, thinking back to when Naraku possessed Kohaku, forcing him to kill his own clan. She clenched her fists remembering the gory scene, thinking to the night where she had once tried to complement suicide and kill Kohaku to end the suffering. She brushed a thin line of hair from her face, her eyes distant for a moment and returned to normal when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Naraku has nearly the entire sacred jewel in his possession, and as he does so, it gains power." Sesshomaru spoke, still looking at the faintly glowing jewel shard, illuminating the night's shadows around it in a circumference. "He used its power to gain control of me, though briefly." He scoffed, and Sango could tell he loathed Naraku. "Most likely to kill Inuyasha. But now," He paused, and Rin frowned, whimpering slightly. "He's gained possession of Inuyasha, attempting to turn him into a full demon."

"So that day, when he turned into a demon fighting you…" Sango said, trying to figure it all out, still confused. "That wasn't it?"

"No." Sesshomaru answered, looking away. "That was barley a scratch on the surface." He smiled faintly now. "But Naraku must learn, I will be the one to kill Inuyasha." He spoke that with such sincere hate in such a calm, soothing voice it almost scared Sango.

Sango grimaced, and dashed away from Sesshomaru, spotting Kagome standing in front of the half-demon.

"Kagome don't go near him!" Miroku's shocked, pleading voice echoed through Kagome's head as she outstretched a welcoming arm, as the half demon crouched below, bristling, his teeth clenching. Kagome had recognized this portrayal. He was fighting something. _Naraku._ She closed her eyes briefly, and spoke to Inuyasha in a calm, tender voice, the one she would use to a child.

"Hey, it's ok Inuyasha." She said softly, lending him a hand, pulling the white cuff of her sleeve over the wound as she felt the sting of the claws still there. She would help Inuyasha; she could control this demon inside him.

"You're gonna be fine, come on." She said in a kinder voice, closing her eyes and tilting her head, as Sango stood protectively behind her, her weapon at her shoulder and the two-tail Kirara standing guard.

There was a long silence, a soft breeze muffled over the land, ruffling Kagome's black hair over her cheek as she felt her eyes begin to form tears. _Stop it. _She told herself, biting her lip as she used her other hand to wipe at her eyes.

Inuyasha remained silent, the throbbing in his head was unbearable, the voices of Naraku dripping with menace. _You let Kikyo die, did you not? That is your unfortunate fate, Inuyasha, everything you love with wither and die, your mother, Kikyo, and yes, precious Kagome. _

Inuyasha felt a strong heartbeat in his chest, and he spoke in a cold voice, his expression unreadable. "No." Kagome did not move.

"Inuyasha?" She asked softly, as the half demon rose up, lunging at lightning speed. She did not cry out when his claws raked her arm, skin landing on his arm, his red eyes glowering.

"Stop Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, running out to him, but the fox-demon let out a yell as Inuyasha painfully threw him onto the ground, and the fox child looked up, blood on his cheek.

He landed on the ground in a thud, all arms on the ground. Kagome winced, placing on arm on the ground as she saw the inner struggle going on in the half-demon, teeth gritting, sweat beading over his forehead, claws digging into the earth.

"Kagome, you fool-" He whispered through gritted teeth, as she grasped at the bloody wound, tears in her eyes. "Get the hell away from me!" He hissed under Naraku's breath-taking spell.

"Hey, no." Kagome spoke in a feverish, light-hearted, swift voice. "I'm fine see, everything is fine, you just gotta fight off Naraku, you've done it before, just promise me you'll still be in there okay?" She said, out of breath, trying to conceal her tears. The pain was unbearable.

"Kagome, move!" Miroku shouted pulling Kagome's arm as Shippo feverishly used his fox magic, turning into an idle stone statue near the monk's feet. Inuyasha, his red eyes turning to the monk, and snarled, aiming his long nails to slash into Miroku's chest.

Sango dashed forward, her black hair lashing behind her, flinging Hiraikotsu in front of a bemused Miroku, and Inuyasha's claws dug into the wood surface of the weapon. Her feet planted on the rough earth ground, Sango found herself shaking from the force of the half-demons claws. Miroku, who had his face shielded, looked up and smiled up softly at her.

"Don't get any idea's." She said firmly to him, grunting as she looked up, her heart racing, to see to raging face of Inuyasha, his fangs growling, his red eyes glaring. He let his claws release from the Hiraikotsu's wood, and leaped over it, landing in a crouch on the ground. Kirara ran to her masters side, roaring with passion as Sango leapt onto her back.

"I-I..." Miroku began, as Sango blushed and then turned, running to Kagome, who stood in the midst of it all.

Shippo returned to his original form in a puff wisp of white smoke, and looked up to Sango, who took a brief moment to study the damage of her weapon. Deep, long jagged claw marks ran through the surface. "What's the matter Sango?" He asked, but Sango shook her head turning to Inuyasha.

Rin, watching the battle with fear, turned to her master and looked to Sesshomaru, who was still laying on the ground, watching the battle from his golden eyes, intently watching the half-demon who was his brother.

"Should we help, my lord?" Rin timidly asked, lifting a hand and blinking her chocolate brown eyes. Jaken remained silent, focusing on the battle and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. Sesshomaru made no reply, and Rin sat down, sighing.

"Silence, Rin." Jaken told her sharply, and Rin briefly gave him a glare.

"I didn't ask you, master Jaken." She retorted. Sesshomaru made no reply, only watching his brother.

Inuyasha aimed his claws again to Miroku, this time one of them skirted a thin cut through his robe, and Miroku, nearly fell over groaning. "Damn." He murmured, holding the beads on his hand, trying not to use his Wind tunnel.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and the half-demon's ear twitched, and he turned his bared fangs and crimson eyes on her, growling.

As Inuyasha watched from his prison, as the light grew dimmer and he felt himself fading. _Kagome, _he thought, and tried to escape from watching himself turn against his own friends like a true demon.

_Tear into her! _Naraku demanded, hissing the words with such fiery hate as Kagome looked at him, tears forming in her brown eyes, and took a timid step forward.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he tried to fight the demon off. Kagome, feeling her heart race beats, dashed forward, her eyes closed, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's red robes, tears trailing down her face as Sango yelled for her, and Shippo gasped, on Miroku's shoulder.

"Stop this please!" Kagome begged, his fists gripping the torn red robes tightly, her words piercing, her voice desperate. Miroku watched, his gaze following Kagome as she ducked her head and he felt his heart ache. Shippo was twitching with nervousness, ready for once to dash to the aid of Kagome.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered with awe, watching with wide brown eyes, panting from lack of breath. Kirara watched, flattening her ears and leaning her head to the side, her tails twitching.

"I know your still in there, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, tugging at his robes harder, and the demon stiffened, snorting.

Inuyasha felt his numb body return to warmth, feeling begin to be controlled by him. Sighing softly with relief, he lifted a shaking hand and moved close to Kagome, who blinked, her raven black hair flowing in the sharp wind. "Inuyasha?" She whispered uncertainly, and she looked at his eyes, the glowing red fading, returning to the yellow eyes.

Miroku sighed with relief and gave a brief prayer of thanks as Shippo wagged his tail in joy.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, his tender touch bringing relief to Kagome, drying her tears. He grinned weakly, and Kagome sighed. "You scared me." She told him, brushing back her hair.

"I'm sorry."

_Why do you hesitate, wretched fool!_ Naraku roared with fury, his words scorching like pain through Inuyasha's skull.

Kagome flinched and the others stiffened as Inuyasha stiffened, his body bristling for a moment and then returned

returned to his limp state.

_Fine, I'll do this myself! _Inuyasha heard the voice of Naraku echo through his mind, and he suddenly flung Kagome behind him protectively, grabbing his blade and sniffing wildly. "Inuyasha?" Asked Sango, asked Kirara joined him in sniffing.

"It's not over yet." He said gruffly, and Miroku stiffened, holding his staff and glancing around. Sango nervously glanced for the young girl and Sesshomaru. No trace of them. Perhaps it was a relief, Sango thought, or not.

"Ah!" Kagome said, her voice laden with surprise as she felt herself being pushed back, and she was suddenly not so fondly reminded of all those battles she had stood beside him in, the gore of the fallen monster or blood splattering over the ground. She felt a rush of wind and saw her bow and basket of arrows being tossed to her from Sango, who looked grimly at her, and Kagome pulled it over her shoulder and grabbed a loose arrow.

"Hey- I don't get it, what's going on?" Shippo mumbled, rubbing the bruise on his forehead, whimpering slightly as he was crumpled on the ground.

Inuyasha held his breath as he saw the image of a maiden appear before them, in a white and red dress, flowing straight black hair, yet vacant brown eyes. "Kikyo?" He mumbled, surprised and optimistic.

"It's just an illusion from Naraku, Inuyasha." Miroku said with a edge to his voice, and Inuyasha nodded, smirking as he grabbed his blade.

"You think that will provoke me?" He said in a cocky way, but stiffened as the image pulled an glowing arrow from a basket hung over her back.

It's Kanna's Mirror, thought Kagome, her pulse racing as Sango rushed out, lashing Hiraikotsu at the image with a shout, riding on the back of Kirara. It bounced off with a flash of red. "A barrier." Sango mused, looking helplessly to Miroku. Sango felt her heart skip a beat as an arrow was let loose, glowing with tainted aura at Inuyasha.

Miroku let out a gasp when long roots emerged from the ground, whipping and lashing, hissing at him as he removed the curved beads and tried to suck it into the black scar on his hand, as he realized Sango was right. A barrier. Kagome was knocked to the ground by a whip of the cords, her arrows grabbed from her as she realized with a jolt these were centipedes, not roots. Inuyasha struggled violently as his blade was forced out of his grasp, centipede's clutching his body in a suffocating manner.

_Oh, do you think I bluff, Inuyasha? _The voice, dripping with menace, echoed numbly through his head again.

"Don't you dare." Whispered Kagome in a frail whisper, brown eyes tiny pupils as she watched Inuyasha sigh, as the arrow lunged forward, and she herself lunged forward, flinching as the arrow pinned into her skin, breaking it and delving it's sharpened edge into her flesh.

Kagome heard the screaming, yells of anger, of grief, of shock. Faces shouted at her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha. In her mind's eye she saw Naraku, lunging at her and she sighed as she pulled a third of the sacred jewel from her pocket. It was put together by Kaede's magic, only a fragment of what Naraku had.

She could hear nothing, her vision blurring as she saw dark red falling onto the pink hue of an orb in her fingers, or was it even her hand? She sighed, drooping her head and closing her eyes.

_I don't even remember what day it is…will there even be a tomorrow? _

Kagome felt in peace in the blackness of her mind, only faintly hearing someone calling for her, begging her to open her tired eyes.

_I'm Sorry. _


End file.
